


Piccolo's Still Got It

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Haunted House, Holiday Fic Exchange, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: Gohan begs Piccolo to walk through the haunted house he, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner worked on for the school festival. Written for the DBZ Fan Fic Exchange on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PickleandtheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/gifts).



Piccolo was only here because Gohan had begged him. So far, he was very unimpressed.

These teenagers seemed to think that wearing sheets over themselves with holes in them for eyes was remotely scary. And that bats and owls and a CD of pre-recorded scary noises were the least bit intimidating. The strobe lights were hurting his eyes, and he had half a mind to just blow the machine that was causing it up.

The fog machine was kind of cool, but he didn’t see the point of it.

If the point was to scare him, however, they were failing spectacularly.

At least, until he reached the end and a cupboard burst open.

“MWAHAHAHAHA!” screamed Frieza, popping out of the cupboard.

“AAAAARGH!” Piccolo shouted, jumping back and instinctively popping into a defensive stance.

The eyes were glowing, and it was the most well made thing in the entire haunted house. But a few moments was all it took to see that it was just some kind of prop.

It repeated its evil laughter, and Piccolo ducked out of the haunted house through a curtain labeled “EXIT.”

Gohan was standing there, smiling nervously.

“How’d you like it, Mr. Piccolo?” Gohan asked.

“Your photo is developing!” Erasa said, hand positioned underneath a camera set up on the other side of the cupboard that the Frieza prop had popped out of.

“Photo?” Piccolo asked.

When it was done coming out of the camera, Erasa showed it to him.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at just how terrified he looked in the photograph.

“I wanted to give you a heads-up in case you blew it up, but Videl wouldn’t let me,” Gohan admitted, looking sheepish.

Piccolo took the photo from Erasa, then tore it up in his hands.

“It’s fine,” Piccolo said. “It was the only scary thing in that whole thing.”

“Aww man,” Erasa said, pouting. “And we used the whole budget we had for it too.”

“We kinda used most of it on Frieza,” Gohan explained.

Piccolo grunted.

“You know what would really make this thing scary?”

“Huh?”

And that was how Piccolo ended up getting wrapped into their high school haunt house project.

Several, several unfertilized Namekian eggs and zaps of his clothes-beam and a monetary donation Videl strong-armed out of her father, the haunted house had a complete make-over.

Gohan and Piccolo had never seen this “Alien” movie Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl kept talking about when they were setting up the Egg Room, but it seemed to have the desired effect.

Sharper had fun with the fake chainsaw as he chased people into the Egg Room, then slammed the door behind them.

Videl and Erasa then popped out, dressed as Piano and Tambourine (though they and Gohan had no idea who they were), and scared people into getting into a corner of the Egg Room.

On cue, one of the eggs started to “hatch.”

The teenagers huddled together while Videl and Erasa tried not to giggle.

The egg burst open, and Piccolo leaped from his hiding place.

“AAAAAAAARGH!” Piccolo shouted at them.

Screaming ensued, and Piccolo hadn’t felt this proud of himself in a while.

The teenagers ran from him, and he shot eye beams just short of their footsteps, making them run faster.

They ran right into the Frieza exhibit, and more screaming echoed back into the Egg Room. The click of a camera, and Piccolo hoped Gohan would have an extra copy of that photo so he could see it later.

Piccolo, Videl, and Erasa all laughed, Videl and Erasa taking their masks off.

“Oh my gosh, that was great! So much better than what we were doing before!” Erasa said.

“Yeah, thanks for the help, Piccolo!” Videl said, grinning ear to ear.

“No problem,” Piccolo said, smirking. “Mind if I stick around? That was a lot more fun than I was expecting.”

“Sure! Of course you can! Hey, after the cultural festival, we were gonna go to a coffee shop. Do you wanna come?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Places!” Sharpner called into the room. “We’ve got another group!”

Hours of scaring the daylights out of teenagers later, Gohan, Erasa, Videl, Piccolo, and Sharpner had to clean up the haunted house and find a good way of disposing the now-going-bad Namekian eggs. They were starting to smell. The dumpster worked out pretty well, and as the group walked to the coffee shop, they were all gushing over how much they were able to scare certain groups that had come into the haunted house. Gohan mostly laughed along, since he wasn’t the one actively scaring people.

“So how did you four make the Frieza model?” Piccolo asked.

“Lots of paper-mache and spring locks,” Gohan said. “And paint, for the most part.”

They reached the coffee shop and got in line, Erasa ordering for the group.

“Five pumpkin spice lattes, please!” Erasa said.

“And an apple-cinnamon muffin,” Sharpner said.

“Make it two,” Videl chimed in.

They then found a table and waited for their coffee to be finished. In a matter of minutes, they all had their pumpkin-spiced lattes and pastries.

Gohan snapped a photo of Piccolo trying the latte.

“What do you think, Mr. Piccolo?” Gohan asked.

“Hm.”

Piccolo kept drinking it, so Gohan smiled and figured he must like it.

Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan got around to talking about school and class assignments, and Piccolo listened, content to be a fly on the wall.

“Does the school do that haunted house every year?” Piccolo eventually asked.

“Well, the cultural festival is always every year, and the haunted house can be a part of that,” Gohan said. “Why?”

“Well … if you needed any more help….” Piccolo said, not making eye contact.

Gohan grinned.

“Of course you can help, Mr. Piccolo!”

“Yeah, your ideas were awesome! And I’ve never seen jocks scream in such terror before, you scared the crap out of them!” Videl said.

Piccolo smirked.

It felt good to be feared.


End file.
